There has been proposed an electrophotographic image forming device including a main casing having a cover capable of selectively opening and closing, a fixing unit for fixing toner images onto a sheet of recording paper, and a flapper disposed between the cover and the fixing unit. The fixing unit includes a heat roller and a pressure roller. The flapper is pivotable to toggle between paper conveying paths. When the cover is open, the flapper is exposed.